Wrong
by DaBiscuit
Summary: She was just too nice for him to be mean to. SokkaTyLee Oneshot.


**Wrong**

**A/N:** Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph have all been captured by Princess Azula as they left Ba Sing Se to retrieve the recently stolen Appa.

* * *

"**LET GO OF ME FIRE SCUM**!" Sokka roared as four large elite soldiers drug him, Aang, Katara, and Toph down below the decks of what appeared to be the finest vessel in the whole Firenation Navy. He futilely kicked at the soldier holding his arms behind his back, even though his wrists were already bound with a dreadful chain that, because of its weight, made his fight exhausting.

The other three also fought for their freedom with much zeal, Aang mumbling incoherent sentences because, after finding out he could move not only himself, but a 200 lb. guard with a single exhale, had been gagged with a Firenation flag.

"Stop your fussing." Sokka's capturer barked, his voice muffled by the ghoulish mask he wore over his head. The water tribe warrior clenched his teeth and brought his right leg forward as far as it would go and swung back with all his might, kicking the soldier in the shin. It became obvious that his action was senseless, as the soldier laughed and Sokka howled as his heel stung with pain.

The procession stopped moments later as Toph's guard walked forward and removed a key from his waste band, opening the door to a barred prison. Unceremoniously, all four were thrown into the cell, Sokka, of course, being the first to jump back up and slam himself against the door.

"**Come back and fight me you coward!**" he yelled, pounding his fists against the bars. He felt his cheeks heat up as he heard the retreating guards snicker.

"It's no use, Sokka." Katara said softly as she began to try and untie Aang's gag. Toph sat next to them, her hands wandering the cold, steel floor around her. She couldn't "see" anything.

"Thanks, Katara." Aang mumbled as he began rubbing the sides of his face were the cloth had dug into his skin. His eyes scanned the doors while his heart dropped, realizing they had even taken Momo away from them.

Suddenly, a muffled cry erupted in the cell, and Aang, Katara, and Sokka looked at each other and Toph, trying to see who had done it.

"It came from over there." Toph spoke up for the first time, her finger pointed towards the direction she'd heard the cry.

The three followed her finger, which led to the farthest corner of the cell, where darkness enveloped the whole section.

Aang stood up first, soon joined by Sokka.

"Who's there?" the young Avatar asked, taking a small step forward. He waited a few seconds for an answer. None came.

Quickly, Aang looked around for something he could use as a light, or something he could even catch on fire. To his luck, an unlit torch hung on the wall, and using his airbending he retrieved it. Quickly, he began to wrack his mind to think of his firebending lessons, and after a few moments of deep breathing and more focus than he normally had, the wick began to glow threateningly. Within moments, it had roared to life.

Armed with his light, Aang began to walk forward, holding the torch at an arm's length. After a few steps, the flame finally cast its light on the source of the whimpers.

Aang immediately recognized her as the acrobat friend of Princess Azula. Though, by the looks of it, she wouldn't be doing a lot of back-flips any time soon. Her exposed midriff was burnt, bleeding, and now sported a few blisters. A small pool of crimson was already beginning on the side closest to him. A rag had been stuffed in her mouth, and tears were running from her big eyes. Her small form shook with pain; by the looks of it she wasn't doing too good.

"Oh my..." Aang realized that Katara was beside him, and he jumped slightly at the sound of her voice.

Very slowly, Katara walked towards the girl, and noticed how her eyes followed every move she made. She reminded her of a frightened animal.

Gently, the waterbender plucked the rag from her mouth and simultaneously the acrobat clenched her teeth together in pain as she squirmed on the floor.

"What happened to you?" Katara asked quietly as she sat down beside her. The other girl watched her warily.

"Go away." she whispered, her voice barely audible.

"No, please, I can help you, I'm a healer."

The girl stared at her for a moment before letting her head lull to the side so she was staring at the ceiling.

"Who did this to you?" Katara tried again, but this time, to her horror, a large tear rolled from her eyes.

"Azula."

"But..." the waterbender stopped, not wanting to upset the girl anymore and carefully reached out to touch her shoulder. Even though this girl _was_ Firenation, Katara hated to see anyone in pain.

"I'm going to help you, okay?"

The girl squinted her eyes together as a tremor of pain ran through her body, making her head spin like mad. She noticed that the white-hot pain seemed to dull out the prejudice that had been drilled in her for so long.

"Uh huh." she whimpered, her eyes still squeezed tightly together.

"Sokka, come here." Katara said letting go of the breath she'd held for a few moments.

"Oh no!" he cried, shaking his head and stepping back. "I am **NOT** helping **ANYONE** from the **FIRENATION**!"

"Sokka!" his sister cried, turning around to give him an incredulous look. "She's hurt!"

"I. Don't. Care."

"Sokka, please, she's in the same situation we are. We have to help her."

"You can help her all you want, all I have to say is I'm not!"

Before Sokka could even react, Katara had flown to his side and wrenched his beloved boomerang from his waistband. She took a few steps back and held a hand on each end.

"If you don't, I'll break it in two."

"Katara! You can't do that! It's dad's!"

"So?" she said, pretending that it wouldn't bother her to destroy her brother's prized possession, or one of the last items they had of their father.

Sokka stood in shock for a moment before hanging his head.

"Fine." he mumbled, as Katara walked over to Toph who still sat helplessly against the wall.

"Hold this for me."

Toph nodded as the boomerang was placed in her hands.

"Okay Sokka, come over here. All I need you to do is hold...umm..."

"It's Ty Lee." the girl said through gritted teeth, and Katara quickly thanked her.

"I need you to hold Ty Lee, okay? Just put her head on her lap and hold onto her shoulders."

Sokka groaned inwardly and sat down on his knees. Why did Katara get him into these things?

Gently he lifted Ty Lee up slightly and rested the top part of her back on his knees while her head rested in his lap. As he set her down he saw her face screwed up in pain. He felt a soft pang at his heart when he realized the pain was caused by him.

"S'ry." he mumbled, and she tried to smile up at him.

"It's okay." she whispered, breathing in sharply as the pain continued the seize her whole body.

Sokka gently placed his hands on her shoulders to hold her still. He had to admit, if it wasn't for the sweaty hair in her face or the dry tearstains, she wasn't bad looking.

"Do you know if there's any water in here, Ty Lee?" Katara asked as she sat herself down beside her patient.

Ty Lee thought for a long moment before opening her eyes. "I think there's a bucket in the corner."

Just as she thought, Azula's guards had left a bucket of water for her. Katara came back quickly with it by her side.

"This may sting for a few moments, okay?"

Ty Lee nodded and closed her eyes, preparing herself for the torture to come. She couldn't help but feel better when she felt Sokka slightly tighten his grip on her shoulders.

And Katara didn't lie...

The pain that erupted from her middle when the waterbender placed the healing water on the burn was excruciating. She immediately arched her back, pushing herself into Sokka even more. Not sure of what to do, he just held onto her tighter. Ty Lee felt as she gasped for breath, and as the sweat just poured off of her forehead.

"Sokka, calm her down!" Katara ordered and she tried her best to heal Ty-Lee.

"Hey, umm...Ty Lee." Sokka began lamely. Amazingly, Ty Lee opened her eyes and seemed to slightly calm, making Katara's job easier.

"How...did you learn to do flips like you do?"

She smiled through her tears as she stared up at him. "I always liked watching people do it...so I thought that...I'd try it."

"Oh..." he began thinking of something else to say to keep her mind off of his sister.

"What about the pressure points?"

She winced visibly before answering, her voice slightly softer than before.

"Firenation Academy. Couldn't bend...and I really don't like knives..."

He flicked her a smile before looking up towards Katara. She still wasn't done with using her magic water.

"How old are you?"

This question, for some reason, made Ty Lee grin.

"Fifteen."

"Same here." he replied, a different pang arising in his heart. He was talking...no...making small talk...with a firenation girl! What if his father saw him?

"Sokka," Katara's voice broke his mental argument "can you just wipe her face off with this?"

Carefully, his sister handed him a torn piece of her skirt that had been dipped in chilled water; he guessed she'd done the chilling.

He nodded before gently wiping the sweat and tears off of her face. He kind of smiled when he saw her relax as the water cooled her down. Gently she opened her big eyes to stare into his, and Sokka got that oh-so-familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Thanks." she whispered as her eyelids began to droop, a slight smile on her face.

"How's that Ty Lee?"

Katara's question broke their stare and Ty Lee sat quietly for a few moments before smiling.

"A lot better, just very sore."

"That's to be expected, it healed pretty nicely, but you're gonna need plenty of rest..."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

"Now, what happened to you?" Aang piped up, for which he received death glares from the water tribe siblings.

Ty Lee frowned as she let her head rest on Sokka's lap. Darn, he was cute!

"Well...after you all were in custody, Azula, well, she knew she wouldn't need us anymore. She's very paranoid, I guess, she doesn't even feel she can trust us anymore..."

"You keep saying us, who's the other person?"

"Mai." she replied sadly, her breathing finally slowing to a normal rate.

"Where's she?"

"I...don't know."

The room grew very silent and with the silence, exhaustion swept over Ty Lee. The three watched as her eyelids finally closed and her mouth opened slightly. Katara smiled when she realized that she'd fallen asleep.

Sokka stared down at this girl on his lap. The kind of girl he was supposed to hate, to have nothing to do with. But then why was this one so..._ nice_? She was just too nice for him to be mean to!

He'd always thought that firenation women were like the men, cruel, ruthless, nothing but hags suffering from blood lust.

Was Ty Lee just one of a kind, or was it Azula that was different from the rest?

"Sokka?"

Sokka jumped slightly as he saw Katara holding her parka, which had been folded into a small square.

"We can put her on this, I know you really aren't thrilled about your job."

Sokka thought for a moment before smiling.

"Nah, I don't mind it."

* * *

I always thought that Ty Lee and Sokka would make a cute couple, so I figured I'd try out a "Tykka" or "SoLee" or whatever-this-ship-is-called fic. Constructive critism is welcome, but flames are discouraged. Thank you all for reading! Please Review, that few seconds of your time would make my day:)

-DaBiscuit


End file.
